


Не по-вулканськи

by Mizalekordiya



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya
Summary: — Джим, тобі більше подобається моя людська частина?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Не по-вулканськи

Джим йшов до своєї каюти, трохи втомлений, але в цілому задоволений сьогоднішнім днем. Його зміна закінчилася ще двадцять хвилин тому, але, вийшовши з турболіфта, він зустрів Боунса і вислухав гарячу лекцію про те, що не варто пускати трібблів на місток, інакше у когось, типу Павла Чехова, може статися алергія. Потім він сходив у медвідсік, щоб особисто відвідати енсіна. 

Юнак виглядав вельми здоровим, завдяки, в чому Кірк не сумнівався, саме Маккою. Тільки смішно шмигав трохи почервонілим носом і вельми бадьоро блищав очима, що сльозилися. Навігатор отримав гіпо в шию, пару настанов як від лікаря, так і від капітана, і був відправлений до каюти. 

Ну, а Джим наостанок вислухав ще одну тираду Боунса. На цей раз про те, що в обов'язки голови медслужби не входить біганина по кораблю в спробі зловити всіх трібблів, і що це, скоріше, повинен робити капітан, який цих «пухнастих ідіотів» і випустив. Кірк лише посміявся, пообіцяв більше одного тріббла з собою на місток не брати і нарешті відправився до своєї каюти. 

Там його вже чекав Спок. Джим вже почав звикати до таких його візитів у свою каюту після закінчення зміни, з тих пір, як потрапив у цей приємно-запаморочливий вир відносин зі своїм старпомом. Він особисто видав йому код доступу, щоб той міг в будь-який момент до нього заявитися. Чого, до розчарування Джима, Спок не робив, завжди попередньо попереджаючи, о котрій годині і на який час прийде. Правда, якщо пункт "о котрій" завжди був приблизно точним, то ось "на скільки" дуже часто залежало далеко не від вулканця. Але він і не заперечував проти того, щоб затримуватися в каюті капітана, скажімо, до ранку.

Спок знав, що сюди Джим обов'язково відправиться після закінчення своєї зміни, навіть якщо десь затримається. І треба було визнати, що це до банального логічно. Але і пару раз командеру доводилося чекати його довше, ніж по двадцять, а то й по тридцять хвилин.

Це траплялося, коли Кірк затримувався на містку, милуючись мінливою картинкою космосу, який він так любив, або розмовляючи з екіпажем. Коли засиджувався в каюті Боунса, де вони старанно точили ляси про все і ні про що, як пліткарі зі стажем. Або коли заглядав наостанок в інженерний відділ, дізнатися, як поживає ця частина Ентерпрайза, і по-дружньому перекинутися парою слів зі Скотті. Хоча там постійно крутилася Джейла, підганяючи його своїм забавним акцентом. «Іди вже, Джеймс Ті Кірк, без тебе варп-ядро не вибухнути». Скотті сміявся, додаючи щось про гондоли, і теж відправляв капітана відпочивати. І він ішов, знаючи, що з його улюбленим кораблем все в порядку, що в каюті його чекає нескінченно привабливий вулканець, чергова задушевна бесіда або солодкий і такий необхідний сон в обіймах із ним же.

Спок сидів за столом, з паддом в одній руці і горнятком свіжозавареного чаю в іншій. Читав щось, час від часу перегортаючи і роблячи невеликі ковтки гарячого напою. Він помітив Джима, коли за ним зачинилися двері в каюту. Підняв на нього трохи запитальний погляд, поставивши горнятко на стіл. Напій в ньому поширював не лише вигадливий пар, а й запаморочливий квітковий аромат.

— Привіт, — сказав капітан і попрямував углиб кімнати. — Я нарешті закінчив зі звітом. Чим займаєшся?

— Читаю наукові замітки енсіна Чехова, — відповів Спок, відкладаючи падд. — Що дуже захоплююче.

— Захоплююче, — повторив Кірк, не без усмішки згадуючи сьогоднішню ситуацію з алергією юного генія, і беркицьнувся на стілець поруч. Він глянув на чашку з чаєм, а потім взяв її до рук. — Знову ця твоя гидота без цукру, — він підніс її до губ і відпив трохи. У цю ж секунду на його обличчі розцвіло щире здивування. — Він солодкий!

Пити заварений їм чай або каву зі своєї чашки Спок дозволяв тільки капітану, і той безсовісно цим користувався. Хапав хоча б по ковтку кожен раз, коли бачив свого старпома з чашкою в руках. Вранці і зовсім міг випити всю, з невинною посмішкою нагадуючи, що потрібно було зробити дві. Було в цьому щось, що обом подобалося. Щось миле і по-домашньому затишне, чи що. І тому на те, що Спок часто робив чай занадто міцним і завжди пив його без цукру, Джиму було начхати, хоча сам він неслабо солодив власний. Він навіть звик до цього гіркуватого присмаку і приємного, надто насиченого аромату, причому настільки, що він став невідривно асоціюватися з самим вулканцем.

— Дуже спостережливо, капітане, — Спок сказав це своїм звичним рівним тоном, але Джим все ж вловив в ньому тінь ледь помітного кепкування. Цей його особливий сарказм Кірку подобався до дрижачків. Чого не скажеш про особливу любов до дотримання субординації і звань.

— Спок, ми не на службі, — з ноткою роздратування нагадав Кірк, а потім злегка посміхнувся. — Навіщо ти додав цукор? Ти ж не п'єш солодкий чай. Наскільки я пам'ятаю.

— Хотів спробувати те, що подобається тобі... Джим, — поправився він.

Посмішка капітана стала ширше. Подібні, трохи дивні, як би їх точно назвав Боунс, прояви ініціативи з боку Спока останнім часом стали досить частим явищем. А Джиму вони безмірно подобалися, і він іноді ловив себе на самовдоволеній думці про те, що відносини з ним добре впливають на його першого помічника. Хоча б у плані того, що він намагається відходити від свого вулканського виховання і приділяти увагу людській частині свого єства. Здебільшого, тій частині, яка відповідає за особливо близькі стосунки з ким-небудь, будь то глибока повага, дружба або щось більше.

— І як? — відставивши горнятко і зацікавлено заглянувши в обличчя старпома, запитав Кірк. — Подобається?

— Не більше, ніж було раніше, — відповів Спок і ледь помітно знизав плечима. — Але тепер я став краще розуміти, що в цьому знаходять люди.

— У цукрі? — злегка піднявши брови, перепитав Джим.

— У шкоді своєму організму, — уточнив Спок. — У нашому раціоні достатня кількість глюкози, щоб повторно не додавати її ще й в напої. Але люди перевищують її добову дозу заради отримання задоволення. І тепер я на шістдесят три цілих і сім десятих відсотка впевнений, що воно того варто.

— Навряд чи хто-небудь, крім тебе, замислюється про шкоду цукру, коли п'є чай або каву, — з легкою посмішкою промовив Кірк і поклав голову на стіл поверх своїх рук. Він подивився звідти на Спока, на його зосереджено напружені брови, але при цьому розслаблені плечі. На його карі блискучі очі і гарно окреслені губи. І побачене йому сподобалося, як і подобалося сотні разів до цього, коли він дозволяв собі іноді кидати недвозначні погляди на старпома прямо на містку, або ж відкрито дивитися на нього, коли вони залишалися наодинці або максимум у компанії Леонарда. — Лише про те, що він солодкий. Прямо як ти.

Кірк зустрів погляд Спока, і по тому, як позеленіли кінчики його вух, а сам він кілька разів розгублено кліпнув, зрозумів, що витівка вдалася.

— Я тут розмірковував над однією темою, — придушивши незручність у голосі, сказав Спок і перевів погляд на свою чашку.

— Уважно слухаю, — задоволено посміхаючись від виду зніяковілого вулканця, вимовив Кірк. 

Спок піднявся і повільно попрямував до панорамного ілюмінатора. Зупинився в парі кроків від нього і склав руки в замок за спиною, дивлячись на розсип нескінченних зірок за міцним склом. Джим правильно зрозумів це як запрошення і, пішовши за командером, став зліва від нього.

Він бачив, що Спок і зараз думає про щось, — його глибокий погляд борознив космос, що розкинувся перед Ентерпрайзом, але дивився крізь нього. Кірк вдивлявся в улюблене обличчя, терпляче чекаючи, поки Спок заговорить. І він не змусив довго чекати. Зловив вивчаючий погляд капітана і відповів на нього незвично м'яким і таким теплим, що Джиму здалося, ніби він зараз розтане, як шоколадний батончик у задній кишені джинсів.

— Джим, тобі більше подобається моя людська частина?

Кірк здивовано підняв брови.

— Про що ти, Спок? Мені подобаєшся увесь ти і навіть дуже, — він не приділив особливої уваги поставленому запитанню і грайливо спробував наблизитися, але його швидко зупинили, упершись руками в його груди. І цей простий дотик обом здався обпікаючим.

Спок дивився спочатку на свої долоні на його жовтій форменій сорочці поверх широких грудей, які зовсім не хотілося звідти прибирати, а потім підняв погляд на самого капітана. Уже більш серйозний, запитальний погляд. І десь там в його глибині, під карими райдужками, можна було помітити вміло приховану знервованість. Кірк добре знав ось цей його погляд, який означав, що старпом не відчепиться, поки не отримає відповідь. І поки не отримає, буде старанно про це думати.

— Джим, — почав він, і його темні очі зацікавлено блиснули. — Я добре обізнаний про емоційність людей. З точки зору логіки, часом зайву. Людям подобається ділитися пережитими ними емоціями з іншими, і це значно впливає на духовний зв'язок між ними. Чим емоційно ближче люди один до одного, тим більшою кількістю переживань вони один з одним діляться. Наскільки тобі відомо, Джим, вулканці малоемоційні. У нас немає такої прихильності до переживань, як у людей. Ми повністю контролюємо свої емоції... 

Спок зам'явся і став окреслювати гострим поглядом обличчя капітана, паралельно про щось думаючи. Від високого аристократичного чола він провів незриму доріжку до його красивих очей і далі, по лінії вилиці, до пухких губ і загостреного підборіддя. А той стояв у тому недозволено маленькому кроці від нього, який до скреготу зубів хотілося подолати в тій самій емоційності. І в ній же хотілося заритися довгими пальцями в м'яке світле волосся свого капітана. Але інформація, яку людська цікавість Спока жадала почути, ще не була отримана.

— Але я вулканець лише наполовину, — хрипко продовжив командер, повертаючи погляд у блакитний вир улюблених очей. — І моя друга половина дозволяє мені в якійсь мірі розуміти суть людських стосунків і давати волю емоціям, коли це... вкрай необхідно.

— До чого ти ведеш, Спок, я не розумію? — не витримав Кірк, запитально зазираючи в темні очі навпроти.

— Джим, ти один із найбільш емоційних людей, яких мені довелося зустріти. І якщо взяти до уваги це, а також усе вищезазначене, буде логічним припустити, що тобі більше подобається моя людська половина. Більш емоційна. Та, що здатна відповісти на твої емоційні пориви... в мою сторону.

Джим посміхнувся, коли до нього нарешті дійшло, про що йому просторікував вулканець. І таку його посмішку мало кому вдавалося побачити. Спок був правий, в його арсеналі була купа найсправжнісіньких людських емоцій. З позитивних особливо виділялося з десяток найрізноманітніших чарівних посмішок.

М'яка, привітна посмішка вранці і втомлена, з випромінюючими тепло зморшками навколо очей увечері. Широка доброзичлива, коли двері турболіфта розсуваються і він чує радісне «Капітан на містку!» від енсіна Чехова. Широка передчуваюча, коли містер Сулу за його командою втискає важіль варпа в панель управління. Стримана, ввічлива і іноді жартівлива в неділовому спілкуванні з Ніотою. Весела й іскриста пустощами, коли він викликає на зв'язок інженерний відділ з бадьорим «Скотті!». Спокійна, вірна і довірлива поруч із доктором Маккоєм. А ще ось ця, як зараз, — повітряна, любляча, нескінченно мила. І тільки для нього, для Спока.

Так Джим дивився тільки на нього. Проникливо, з особливою увагою висвітлюючи своїм променистим блакитним світлом потемки його глибоко прихованих емоцій. Він ніби заглядав у душу, щиро бажаючи зрозуміти, що відчуває вулканець, щиро цікавлячись його таємничим внутрішнім світом. І Спок відповідав на ці погляди, оголюючи перед ним і те людське, і те вулканське, що ніколи б не показав нікому іншому. Він розкривав перед ним усього себе, тому що йому хотілося. Тому що поряд із цим капітаном, у якого, якщо висловлюватися по-людськи і використовувати улюблені вирази доктора МакКоя, справжнє шило в дупі, він відчував себе цілим. Потрібним, коханим. Тим, чиї емоції і почуття комусь цікаві, тим, заради якого готові на все. Тим, хто зовсім як людина бажає бути важливим комусь. І йому це подобалося.

— Ти в своєму репертуарі, Спок, — не припиняючи ніжно посміхатися, неголосно промовив Кірк. — Вмієш перетворити романтичний момент в лекцію з людської психології. І це мені теж у тобі подобається, — останні слова він вимовив зовсім тихо, майже пошепки, забираючи чужі руки зі своїх грудей і вкладаючи їх в свої долоні, переплітаючи пальці. — Відповідаючи на твоє запитання, я повторюся: мені подобаєшся весь ти. Такий, який ти є. Я не ділю тебе на людину і вулканця, яким би логічним тобі це не здавалося, тому що мені подобається і те, і інше в тобі. Мені подобається твоя вулканська відстороненість і характерна манера іноді говорити, як запрограмований. Мені подобається твоя особлива любов до фактів. Подобається це твоє «капітан», від якого у мене часто мурашки по шкірі, — він зобразив ці самі мурашки, показно здригнувшись усім тілом. — І навіть коли у тебе обличчя цеглиною і ти цитуєш мені або комусь іншому положення Статуту, навіть коли твої логічні роздуми доходять до абсурду з точки зору людини, ти мені в цьому подобаєшся. Адже я знаю, що за цим ховаються найкращі спонукання, найлюдяніші почуття, найчистіші емоції. Я шалено пишаюся тобою, коли ти намагаєшся розібратися в людях, в їх поведінці, в мотивах їх вчинків, в їх почуттях. Мені подобається, як ти вчишся розуміти людські жарти, вирази і лайки Боунса. І навіть переймаєш у нього дещо, природно, трохи змінюючи на свій лад. Спок, ти такий розумний! Я не перестаю дивуватися тому, скільки красномовних слів у секунду ти можеш видати, якщо мені потрібна якась інформація. Проте ти не дуже балакучий поза обов'язків старпома. Усе це — ти. І я люблю це в тобі, і ніщо не змусить мене вважати інакше. І для того, щоб відповідати на мої емоційні пориви, необов'язково пити солодкий чай.

Спок уважно слухав його, аналізуючи почуте, але під кінець промови зрозумів те, що йому набагато приємніше просто вслухатися в цей шалено гарний голос, просто розуміти прекрасний сенс сказаного без зайвих аналізів і роздумів, просто злегка зеленіти щоками від ніяковості і горіти зсередини від відчуття теплих рук капітана на своїх.

Джим любовно посміхався, це був їх момент, і вулканець відчув гостру потребу відповісти на цей його емоційний порив, який сам же і спровокував, чому в глибині душі дуже радів і навіть пишався. Адже він часто сумнівався в тому, що у нього вийде бути в стосунках з такою яскравою і активною людиною, як Джеймс Кірк. Що він зможе дати йому в цих відносинах те, чого капітан потребував і чого, безсумнівно, заслуговував. Але з кожним днем Спок все краще усвідомлював, що все у них насправді добре. Що йому пощастило зустріти людину, з якою по-іншому просто не буває. Навіть у час смертельної небезпеки Джим поводився так, ніби врятувати світ — як раз плюнути, що вже йому прийняти вулканські повадки того, хто йому беззаперечно небайдужий.

— Що я можу зробити зараз? — тихо запитав Спок, легкою посмішкою завдячуючи Джима за все сказане.

— Те ж саме, — смикнув плечима Кірк і закусив губу. — Розкажи, що тобі подобається в мені.

— Це обов'язково для роз'яснення? — піднявши брову, вимовив старпом. — Я думав, це очевидно

— Це наказ, — перебив його Джим і завзято заіскрив очима. Ця спонтанна гра йому безсумнівно сподобалася.

— Пам'ятається мені, ти сам нагадував, що ми не на службі, — парирував Спок, ще більше піднімаючи брову.

— Ну ти й чорт, — засміявся капітан, і його очі прикрасили променисті зморшки. — Гаразд. Це обов'язково для роз'яснення. Я хочу це почути.

Спок ледь помітно кивнув і подумав трохи, перш ніж заговорити.

— Мені подобається твоя хоробрість і витримка, Джим. Те, як неординарно ти мислиш в екстрених ситуаціях. І те, що намагаєшся жартувати, коли твоєму життю загрожує небезпека, хоча я, зізнатися, абсолютно не розумію, у чому тут логіка, — Спок про себе відзначив, як знову засміялися очі капітана на цих словах. — Ти не боїшся проблем, ти їх вирішуєш. А коли вирішуєш, твоя життєрадісність, що не підходить до ситуації, і розбурханість іноді передається і мені. Це... дуже цікаво і вражаюче, — ці слова він вимовив так, ніби якийсь час навіть самому собі не зізнавався в їх правдивості. — Мені подобається, як ти зводиш брови, коли думаєш. Як стукаєш пальцями по підлокітнику капітанського крісла, коли нервуєш. Як намагаєшся випросити у реплікатора щось неможливе. Мені подобається те, як ти поєднуєш у собі протилежні переваги. Ти любиш кислі яблука і солодку каву. Любиш поспати довше при можливості, а проте встаєш набагато раніше початку зміни. Ти часто проявляєш бажання взяти участь у бійці, але завжди намагаєшся залагодити конфлікт мирним шляхом. Вітаєш емоційність, але водночас... цікавишся мною.

Джим слухав його і відверто розглядав. Дивився в його глибокі очі, в яких можна було несподівано схопити запаморочення або зовсім втрату свідомості. Дивився на його губи, які з кожною секундою і з кожним його словом ставали все привабливіше. Дивився на нього всього, розуміючи, що все почуте піднімає в ньому раптово виниклу хвилю бажання швидше закінчити цю розмову на користь не менш щирим і приємним речам. 

— Хто б казав про брови, Спок, — посміхнувся Джим, згадуючи, як сам не раз на наносекунду втрачав дар мови, коли його перший помічник так невимушено і абсолютно неприпустимо красиво піднімав одну брову в питанні або замішанні. Часом це зводило з розуму.

— А ще, Джим, — додав Спок, на мить відвівши погляд. — Тобі подобається викликати в мені ніяковість у невдалий час.

— Так, це я люблю, — не став сперечатися Кірк і наблизився, залишивши між їхніми обличчями пару сантиметрів. — І збираюся зайнятися цим прямо зараз.

— Не вийде, — ледь помітно хитнув головою вулканець, і їх з Джимом носи стикнулися. — Зараз вдалий час.

Кірк відкинув здивування від цієї заяви на кращі часи, бо просто не міг більше чекати. Він повністю скоротив відстань між собою і своїм старпомом, злегка підштовхнув того до стіни і припав до його губ своїми в гарячому і такому бажаному поцілунку. Його чіпкі пальці одразу зарилися у завжди ідеальну і таку дурну зачіску вулканця, і це стало спусковим гачком.

Спок обпік Джима міцним дотиком рук до задньої частини його шиї і почав потирати чутливу шкіру подушечками пальців, окреслюючи м'язи і зв'язки більш сильними натисканнями. Сам же відповів на поцілунок. Повільно і яскраво, насолоджуючись кожним з них, а потім провів вологу доріжку по нижній губі капітана. У Джима злегка закрутилася голова. Він уже давно прекрасно знав, як надзвичайно і по-особливому цілується Спок, але кожен раз у нього перехоплювало подих від того виру почуттів, що він відчував при таких поцілунках. Щоразу ніби вперше.

Не давши Споку припинити, Джим жадібно потягнувся за ще однією порцією поцілунків, ніби тепер вони замінювали йому кисень. Він накрив долонями його чутливі вуха, за що в нагороду отримав ледь чутний, збитий стогін, і вдоволено посміхнувся прямо в поцілунок. Окреслив великим пальцем ліву вилицю вулканця, не припиняючи цілувати м'які губи. Він цілував, цілував і цілував, поки в його голову не прийшла ще одна «геніальна» думка.

Кірк почав спускатися вниз, поцілував підборіддя Спока, потім лінію щелепи і нарешті добрався до шії. Він залишав на ній довгі вологі поцілунки, плямуючи бліду шкіру, відчуваючи запаморочливий запах земних сосен свого улюбленого мила. У якийсь момент трохи відтягнув воріт його синьої форменки — благо, вона подібним маніпуляціям легко піддавалася, — і провів язиком по лінії ключиці, щоб відчути приємно-солоний присмак. Спок у відповідь на це скоріше машинально натиснув на якусь особливу точку на шиї Джима, від чого перед очима в обох попливло від задоволення. Це було щось більш ментальне, ніж фізичне, щось на межі злиття розумів, обмін почуттями, як після б пояснив Спок. Ох, Спок. Як завжди сповнений дивних, але приємних сюрпризів, як завжди бездоганний. 

Джим повернувся до його шиї і накрив поцілунком невелику ділянку чутливої шкіри. Увібрав в себе, щиро бажаючи побачити з ранку гарний зеленуватий слід.

Спок двояко ставився до міток подібного роду і не приховував цей факт, прямо про це заявляючи, але Джима рідко зупиняв. І якщо вже доводилося, то часом не без прихованої радості носив на собі і їх, і навіть слабкі сліди від зубів, не бажаючи передчасно їх заліковувати за допомогою регенератора. Природно, носив він їх під вміло підібраною уніформою, показуючи тільки винуватцю такого розкладу. А Кірку було що раз по лобі, що два, він продовжував залишати на своєму старпомі круглясті зелені відмітини. У цьому було щось таке глибоко особисте і миле і, чорт забирай, йому це подобалося. Та й Споку були до душі ті погляди, які Джим час від часу кидав на свої мистецтва на шиї вулканця.

Залишивши на ньому вже більше трьох засосів, Джим відчув, як Спок відняв його руку від свого плеча і підніс до губ. Він пройшовся по кожній кісточці швидкими поцілунками, а потім перевернув долоню внутрішньою стороною до себе. Ніжно поцілував зап'ястки, кінчиком носа провів лінію до центру долоні і поцілував там. Добрався до сильних, шорсткуватих пальців і тільки зараз зазначив запах слабкого дезінфектанту і ледь вловимий, приємно-специфічний відтінок антигістамінних засобів, що відходили від його рук. Він цілував пальці капітана, поки той шумно і гаряче дихав йому в шию, а потім обхопив м'якими губами кінчик його мізинця і несильно прикусив.

Джима немов струмом ударило, він підняв на старпома пустотливий погляд затуманених очей і, томно посміхаючись, прошепотів:

— А ось це вже зовсім не по-вулкански. 

Кірк повернув свої долоні в свої володіння і припечатав ними руки Спока до стіни по обох боках від його голови, знову цілуючи його в почервонілі губи. Переплів їхні пальці і поглибив поцілунок. Дотик чужого язика здався хвилею цунамі, що збиває на своєму шляху останні краплі здорового глузду. Навіть перед закритими очима все затуманилось, тіло незвично розслабилося, але відчуття, навпаки, загострилися.

Тепер Джим накривав м'які губи Спока з більшим почуттям, яскравіше відчував тепло їх з'єднаних рук. Такого він раніше не відчував, але вважав за краще поки не ставити зайвих запитань, бо зараз йому було шалено добре, і він дуже сподівався, що Спок відчуває себе точно так само. Вони цілувалися довго і чуттєво, час для них зациклився. Були лише вони удвох. Одні вони і цілий Космос поруч, розсипаний прямо за спиною. Кірк би продовжував і справді посилати під три чорти всі закони часу, тому що він був тут, у своїй каюті, поруч з коханою людиною, поза зміною, але ці закони вирішили зіграти проти нього.

— МакКой до Кірка. Мене чути? — почулося з комунікатора.

Джим знехотя перервав поцілунок і, притулившись своїм чолом до чола старпома, видав розчарований стогін. Відкрив очі і зустрівся з його важким поглядом. Він би послав Боунса куди подалі і проігнорував, але знав, що Спок зараз відійде і скаже, що необхідно відповісти. Ще й назве його капітаном, а на його обличчя повернеться той звичний вираз, що не прочитати. Усього цього не хотілося, тому Джим продовжував просто дивитися в карі очі навпроти, відтягуючи неминуче. Але і тут Спок його здивував.

Він вивільнив свої руки і трохи відсторонившись, даючи Джиму трохи простору. І знову обійняв його за шию злегка спітнілими гарячими долонями, обпікаючи шкіру.

— Ти повинен відповісти, — з легкою хрипотою вимовив він.

Але замість того, щоб надати йому цю можливість, вулканець знову поцілував його. Коротко і волого, збираючись після відсторонитися, але Джиму все було мало. Він не дав Споку розірвати поцілунок, почавши цілувати його у відповідь. Знову забутися йому не дозволив голос друга, що знову зазвучав з комунікатора.

— Говорить МакКой...

Капітан з приреченим зітханням відірвався від Спока і вихопив з кишені комунікатор.

— Так, Боунс. Ти трохи невчасно, — сказав він, відчуваючи поруч з собою важке дихання. Великі святі, Спок важко дихав!

— Та знаю я, Джим, що невчасно! — відповів йому звично буркотливий голос Леонарда. — З тобою що не зв'яжися, ти все світ рятуєш і тобі ніколи. Подумую подарувати тобі на день народження форму Капітана Америка. Тобі піде.

— Що... — Джим насупив брови, відчуваючи на собі погляд Спока. — Господи, Боунс, давай ближче до справи!

— Гаразд! Я тут проаналізував показники і, в загальному... — доктор трохи зам'явся, а потім випалив: — Алергія у нашого малолітнього генія не через тріббла. Тож з тебе зняті всі звинувачення.

— Я так і знав! — вдоволено промурчав Джим, хоча це було відвертою брехнею. — А на що алергія-то?

— Він зізнався, що пив апельсиновий лікер на пару з Сулу. У них було щось на кшталт річниці початку стосунків, — Боунс зітхнув. — Але він просив тобі не говорити, тож я тобі не говорив.

Кірк ледь помітно смикнув бровами і посміхнувся.

— А ти мені нічого й не говорив, якщо твої запаси раптом поповняться апельсиновим лікером, — хитро сказав він. — У нас-то з тобою алергії на цитрусові немає.

— Я вже конфіскував пляшку, — відповів Леонард, і Джим міг побитися об заклад, що він з посмішкою закотив очі.

— Я німий як риба. До завтра, Боунс, — Джим перевів погляд на Спока. Скуйовдженого, злегка позеленілого, з блискучими очима-намистинками, такого в біса милого і привабливого, але при цьому як завжди спокійного і незворушного.

— Атож. На добраніч, Джим, — відповів Леонард. — І тобі, Спок. Я знаю, що ти там.

Мовчазна пауза. Секунда в ступорі, дві, — і Спок нахилився до комунікатора.

— Вам теж, докторе.

Кірк придушив сміхотливу посмішку і закрив комунікатор. Тепер вулканцю поряд з ним нікуди було діватися від нього. Джим збирався цілувати і обіймати його до тих пір, поки обидва вони не заснуть в ласці й ніжності.


End file.
